


Where's my mind

by akikosato, NightcoreZorro



Series: Detroit: Become Reverse (The Game)TM [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Leo, Detroit: Become Reverse, Fanfic for a fangame, Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Jealousy, Leo is an angery boi TM, Leo isn't a deviant yet, M/M, Simarkus is gay, prepare for more, reverse au, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikosato/pseuds/akikosato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreZorro/pseuds/NightcoreZorro
Summary: A short insight into the mind of Leo. [Reverse AU]





	Where's my mind

09:57, 07.11.2038

Manfred's mansion

 

Leo was busy activating the birds, which are running on thirium so that their comforting chirping would be able to be heard in the hallway again, as someone rang the doorbell. The LED of the android was flickering yellow for a moment and he got up from his crouch-like position. He almost sighed when he went towards to door an opened it. His eyes looked into the eyes of someone alike and if his temperature regulators didn't suggest otherwise Leo could have sworn that the environment just got colder instantly.

“Simon. Come in.”

Each of his words could have been another stab with a knife.

He was able to see the blonde android swallowing as he took a step to the side and shut the door with a harsh shove.

“Leo..” Simon started talking but was interrupted as Carl got into his field of vision.

“Simon. Nice to see you.” The older one smiled at him kindly and Simon felt more comfortable almost instantly while Leo felt like he was going to explode.

Carl is supposed to smile like that at _him_ and not at a deviant who's just been wandering around!

_He_ has been there for him at any given point!

His hands turned into fists for a second as he tried to calm down again and to leave the hallway as fast as possible. While he was walking he was able to hear Simon saying something along the lines of being happy about seeing Carl as well and that he... wanted to see Markus. Of course.

Leo bit down his lower lip and let out a quiet breath after the kitchen door automatically closed behind him. The brown-haired android leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at his shaking hands. What was going on with him? Why did he feel this uncontrollable hatred, whenever Simon came to visit them? He wasn't allowed to feel like that. It was none of his business. He shouldn't care. Yet, he did...

Carl always emphasised that Leo was a part of the family. Most of the time he even felt as if he wasn't just some android to help them doing the chores and everything. Sometimes he felt... special. But these moments ended instantly whenever Simon came over.

Simon. A deviant, wandering around the streets of Detroit, which Markus welcomed with open arms and  _loved_ . 

Leo's corners of his mouth twisted automatically when he though of the first time they met. As Markus, you could even say pulled a confused android into their house. An android, which most likely has lost too much thirium and got some which was supposed to be  _Leo's_ . If he knew what would have happened after his genuine gesture, he probably would have declined the request. He would have let him die. Would have put him back onto the streets. Would have defended his place in the house from the beginning on...

His fingers twitched again and his hands turned to fists once more, as they powerlessly fell down the sides of his body. 

His legs walked out of the kitchen, completely on their own and took him upstairs to walk in front of Markus' room. He was able to hear the dull voices of the both even though the door was closed. 

“... if you would be interested in coming to Jericho with me later.“ 

Even hearing the other android's voice made Leo angry again. The meaning behind his words didn't make anything better. Jericho. A place where inferior androids were able to get help because they didn't have any purpose anymore. And Simon got Markus to come over more and more often, to waste his time there. To give  _hope_ to these malfunctioning machines.

Leo felt his hands twitch once more and he turned his back to the door as he noticed his stress entering a dangerously high level. 

“Leo. Do you want to play a round of chess?“ He heard the calming voice of Carl and his posture turned into a more relaxed one. 

“Of course."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested for more about the game check out our Instagram account @detroitbecomereverse or subscribe to this series. :)


End file.
